One Date, Several Reflections
by jaded river hussie
Summary: Margaret fic. New Year's Eve 2001. Elements of Bruno/Margaret, Leo/Margaret, & Sam/Margaret. Up to Bartlet for America. Sequel in works.
1. Default Chapter

Title: One Date, Several Reflections  
Author: Astrid  
Disclaimer: Characters & such are property of Sorkin et al. Don't own the lyrics to Shedaisy's "I Will, But," Melissa Etheridge's "I Want To Be In Love," Bruce Springsteen's "If I Should Fall Behind," or Jim Brickman's "The Gift." Lyrics used in order listed.   
Rating: PG-13, for some bad words  
Category: various minor shipper elements, lots of friendship, UST  
Character: mainly Margaret, Leo to a varying degree, basically includes everyone  
Spoilers: Anything through Bartlet For America  
Summary: "Well, so far today, against my better judgement I agreed to go out with Bruno, Leo nearly pulled a Josh on me, and I engaged in some weird flirtation thing with Sam. Did I miss something? I mean, are there pheromones seeping out of my body in massive doses?"  
Notes: thoughts are represented as such: //...//. Not a part of my AU Holidays series  
  
  
  
New Year's Eve, West Wing  
December 31, 2001: Morning   
  
~*~ Corridor ~*~   
  
Margaret's walking down the hall carrying a stack of files. She's not aware of anyone trying to catch up with her.   
  
"Hey, Margaret!"   
  
She stops and turns to see Bruno Gianelli standing a few feet behind her. She glances around quickly before turning her attention back to him, "Me?"   
  
"You name's Margaret, isn't it?"   
  
"Yes it is."   
  
"Well then. What are you doing?"   
  
"Taking these files to Leo. You know, working. Like I should be. Do you need to talk to him?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Okay. Is that all?"   
  
"What are you doing tonight?"   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Tonight. Do you have any plans? Are you going to the President's thing? Out with friends? On a date? A cult gathering perhaps?"   
  
"I-I don't know yet. Why?"   
  
Bruno sticks his hands in his pockets, "Just curious. You should come to Bartlet's little party. It might be fun. I could pick you up."   
  
Margaret raises an eyebrow slightly before zoning out.   
  
"Margaret? Hey, snap out of it!"   
  
Margaret shakes her head, "Oh, I'm sorry, I just had a flashback to junior high when Bobby Melrose was trying to ask me to the spring dance--wait, you're not asking me out, are you?"   
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. You're cute, you're fiesty, why not?"   
  
Margaret contemplates this for a moment. As what's happening starts to sink in, a somewhat frightened and confused look forms on her face. "I really should be getting these files to Leo."   
  
"Is that a yes or a no?"   
  
Afraid to even consider such a thing, Margaret evades the question, "I have to go give these--"   
  
"To Leo. Go," Bruno says with a small smile and what she swears is a playful look in his eyes.   
  
Margaret turns around and continues down her path in a daze.   
  
  
~*~ Leo's office ~*~   
  
"I think I've entered the twilight zone," Margaret says, handing Leo the files.   
  
"What is it this time? Please tell me it has nothing to do with muffins."   
  
"I'm serious, Leo. I ran into Bruno on the way back down here. He called me by my name. And he asked me out."   
  
Leo peers at her over his glasses, "Very funny, Margaret."   
  
"He called me cute. And fiesty. Asked me if I'm going to the President's party tonight and said that I should. Leo, he said he'd pick me up."   
  
Leo looks at her again and takes off his glasses. "Bruno Gianelli? Are you sure? I mean, you do occasionally have a tendency to overreact about things--"   
  
"I know when I'm being hit on. He knows my name. 'Cute' was the word he used to describe me, like I'm fifteen. Not that I'm saying that I'm not cute, because I know I am."   
  
She doesn't see him roll his eyes. "You're very cute, Margaret. At times, I'd hazard to say that you're down right pretty."   
  
Margaret just looks at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Leo?"   
  
"Get outta here!"   
  
Margaret goes to her desk and then comes back to the door several minutes later.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you think I'll be finished by eight?"   
  
"You're gonna go out with Bruno?"   
  
"Did I say that I was? I just want to know if I should even bother making any plans."   
  
Leo considers this. "Whatever you don't finish tonight you can do in the morning."   
  
"Thanks, Leo."   
  
  
~*~ Margaret's office ~*~   
  
Margaret's typing a memo as CJ approaches.   
  
"Margaret, can I ask you something?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Well, I was walking down the hall a little while ago and I thought that I maybe heard Bruno asking you out. Now, was that real or did I imagine the whole thing?"   
  
"It was real all right."   
  
"Well? What did you say?"   
  
"Nothing. Do you know how disturbing it was? I almost expect to hear the theme song from 'The Twilight Zone' playing in the background. I just walked away."   
  
"What are you gonna say the next time he asks you? If you don't mind my asking."   
  
"I haven't even thought about that."   
  
"Under normal circumstances, I'd advise you not to go out with him but these aren't normal circumstances. And I still advise you not to. But you're a grown woman and you know how to take care of yourself and I'll bet money that you can kick Bruno's ass, so maybe you should go for it. If only because you might get the opportunity and reason to kick his ass, which I'd pay good money to see, by the way."   
  
Margaret laughs, "Thanks, CJ. Are you going to the party?"   
  
"Here? Yeah, why?"   
  
"Just trying to narrow down my options."   
  
"Okay. See ya later. And don't forget what I said."   
  
-- A couple of hours later --   
  
"Is he around?"   
  
"*Leo's* at lunch but he should be back soon. Want to me to give him a message?"   
  
"That's all right." Bruno leans against her desk, "So. Have you thought about what we talked about this morning?"   
  
"We talked about a few things this morning. Like the files I were taking to Leo."   
  
"Uh-huh, yeah, you're a bit of a smart ass, you know that?"   
  
"And you're a jackass, what's your point? And just a little hint, this really isn't the best way to go about getting a date. At least not with me, it isn't."   
  
"Now how would I go about doing that?"   
  
//Don't answer that. You're just going to encourage him.//   
  
"Well, coming straight out and actually asking me instead of walking around it usually increases a potential date's chances."   
  
"Okay. You wanna go to the President's New Year's Eve party with me tonight?"   
  
//Say no. Say no. Margaret, you'd better say no.//   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Is that an 'okay' as in 'okay, that's better' or 'okay' as in 'yes?'"   
  
//Okay, that's better.//   
  
"Yes," Margaret says, kicking herself mentally.   
  
"So, I'll pick you up at...9:30 good for you?"   
  
//No. Never is better.//   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Jot down your address?"   
  
"Oh, sure," she says as she starts to scribble it down on a note pad. She rips it off and hands it to him, "Here."   
  
It's at this moment that Leo walks up. "Bruno."   
  
"Leo."   
  
Leo looks at Margaret, "Any calls?"   
  
"Mallory, she said she'd call back later."   
  
"Okay." Leo looks at Bruno, "Whaddaya need?"   
  
"A sledge hammer."   
  
"Sorry, we're fresh out. That it?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"So, you're just hanging out here?"   
  
"I was talking to Margaret. I'm pretty sure there was something I wanted to talk to you about but I forgot. If it's all that important, it'll come back to me." He pushes away from the desk and starts out before looking back at Margaret, "9:30?"   
  
"Yeah," she nods. She looks up at Leo when she notices that he's still standing beside her desk. "Yes?"   
  
"What's happening at 9:30?"   
  
"Doesn't matter, you're letting me leave at eight," she says, getting up to go to the file cabinet.   
  
"You're not."   
  
Margaret turns to face him, "I'm not what?"   
  
"Going out with Bruno Gianelli."   
  
"And why shouldn't I?"   
  
//Please, like you can't answer that.//   
  
"It took him over a month to acknowledge that your name is, in fact, *not* 'Hey, you, red-headed girl.'"   
  
"Are you about to start channeling Josh?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You know, whenever Donna has a date that Josh is aware of and he goes into his whole spiel about how all the guys she dates are gomers and that she has horrible taste in men, blah blah blah. You're not about to do that, are you?"   
  
"No. Not exactly. Margaret, you told me that he thought your name was Gertrude."   
  
"Which is not something I like to be reminded of. I so don't look like a Gertrude. Do I," she asks seriously.   
  
"No, you don't look like a Gertrude." Leo's silent for a moment. "I have no say in this, go out with him if you want. It's just--I might trust him with the campaign but that doesn't mean I trust him with any of the women in the White House. That's all I'm sayin'."   
  
"Thanks for the concern but I can look out for myself. It's so nice to know you have so much faith in me."   
  
"That's not what I meant--"   
  
"I helped take care of your ass during and after your addictions, so it ought to be pretty obvious that I don't need you to try to protect me from anyone or anything," Margaret says bitterly. She calms herself. "I'm a big girl, Leo. I keep my heart and my pepper spray in check."   
  
"Yeah," he says, looking down. "I'll be in my office." He opens the door and turns back to Margaret, "Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"   
  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have said what I did."   
  
"Sometimes I worry about you."   
  
"That means a lot to me. But now isn't the time to worry about me."   
  
Connie glides into the room. "Hey, Margaret, wanna get some lunch?"   
  
She looks to Leo, "Do you need me?"   
  
"Not for a bit. Go on."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
  
~*~ The Mess ~*~   
  
"You're going to the President's party tonight, right?"   
  
"Of course. You?"   
  
"Yeah," Margaret says flatly.   
  
"You sound excited."   
  
"Well...I'm going with Bruno. Kind of like a date--except that it is a date."   
  
"Oh. Oh," Connie says with realization the second time.   
  
"What do you mean, 'oh'?"   
  
"It's just that I thought that maybe you and Leo--I don't know."   
  
"No," Margaret says firmly.   
  
"Okay. Like, never?"   
  
"No. When I first started working for him, he was married. It's been two years since his divorce, he hasn't really had time to date or think about dating, and I stay out of his personal life and...no."   
  
"Yeah, but in the past two years or even maybe when he was still--having problems, you two--"   
  
"No. There has never been anything more than some friendship and there never will be."   
  
"Okay. You know, Doug and I dated. Briefly." Connie tries to think of something else to say but just keeps coming back to the same thing. "So, how come you and Le--"   
  
"He's my boss. Would you go out with Bruno?"   
  
"No. No no no no no no no no."   
  
"You're rather adamant about that."   
  
"He's Bruno. And I've worked for him too long to even consider ever going out with him or anything. Ever."   
  
"There you have it."   
  
"Yeah but...nevermind."   
  
"What?"   
  
"It's nothing. Anyway, let's get back to you going out with Bruno. How did this come about? And more importantly, *why*?"   
  
Margaret sighs. "He asked me out, which quite honestly scared the hell out of me. There really hasn't been much time for me to date since May and it's just a party and I thought that maybe he's not so bad when he's not working, so what the hell. Besides, it's only one date."   
  
"Famous last words."   
  
"I must be out of my mind."   
  
"Who knows, you two might connect. Maybe this time next year, I'll be getting an invitation to your wedding."   
  
Margaret glares at her.   
  
"Kidding, I'm kidding."   
  
"That was wrong. I curse you, that one day you will know this Hell. From first hand experience."   
  
  
~*~ Coffee machine ~*~   
  
Margaret's refilling Leo's cup along with her own when Donna and Bonnie walk over to her.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey. Uh, Margaret?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Donna and Bonnie look at each other. Donna continues cautiously, "Well, there's a rumor--"   
  
Bonnie finishes, "That you're dating Bruno Gianelli."   
  
"It's not true or anything, is it?"   
  
"No."   
  
Donna and Bonnie breathe premature sighs of relief.   
  
"I mean, we are sort of going out tonight, he's escorting me to the President's party. But we're not dating. This is the first time he's asked me out."   
  
"I thought you couldn't stand him," Bonnie says.   
  
"He does grate my nerves but he's helping us, so he's not that bad. Besides, it's one date!"   
  
"Ha," Donna says.   
  
"Oh, Donna, I wasn't even thinking--"   
  
"I know." Donna looks at Margaret, "I *know*."   
  
Margaret nods, remembering the eve of Christmas Eve. "Anyway, it's no big deal."   
  
"Toby's going to want to have you under go a full psychological evaluation, you know that," Bonnie says.   
  
"At this point, I'm doubting my own sanity, so he wouldn't have to push me."   
  
"This is what we get for working for the White House Senior Staff," Donna says.   
  
"DONNA!"   
  
Donna rolls her eyes before going off to find Josh, "I'll see you later."   
  
"The coffee's gonna get cold," Bonnie points out.   
  
"Leo'll drink it and he'll like it. See ya."   
  
  
~*~ Oval Office ~*~   
  
"Are you going to bring Jordan tonight?"   
  
"Mr. President, I've told you--"   
  
"I invited her."   
  
"You what?"   
  
"I invited her. Sent her an invitation this morning. I don't think she's going to come, though."   
  
"What makes you think that?"   
  
"She called me and politely declined. Told me she already has plans."   
  
"I do wish that you'd stop meddling in my personal life."   
  
"Maybe next year for Christmas. So, do you know anything about her plans?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, I do not."   
  
"Why didn't you invite her?"   
  
"Because I didn't want to. Can we talk about something else now?"   
  
"Okay. You two going out on anymore dates?"   
  
"Oh, for crying out loud, I seriously doubt it."   
  
"Why? You two look good together."   
  
"It's not a good idea for lawyers and their clients to date each other."   
  
"That's not a reason, I want a reason."   
  
I'm not going to discuss this with you."   
  
"It's been two years, Leo. You should be dating."   
  
"Maybe I don't want to date her."   
  
"Oh. So who *do* you want to date?"   
  
"I don't know, I haven't given it much thought. Can we please stop discussing my social life or lack thereof?"   
  
"Fine. Heard any rumors lately?"   
  
"Great, now I'm being sucked into the rumor mill. What kind of rumors?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know. Rumors concerning a certain political strategist and our Margaret."   
  
Leo's shocked, "What rumors? I mean, I know that they're attending your party tonight. Together. What are people saying?"   
  
"Well apparently, some people overheard them talking this morning and got the impression that there's something going on between them. She's really going out with him? Why haven't you talked her out of it?"   
  
"It's none of my business."   
  
"Yes it is, she's been working for you for a little over decade. I think you've both earned the right to tell the other when they're about to do something stupid."   
  
"I tried to talk to her but she's stubborn. Besides, she's grown, let her make her own mistakes."   
  
"A-ha, so you *do* think her going ou with Bruno is stupid. Now, why is that?"   
  
"Whaddaya mean?"   
  
"Why do you think her going out with Bruno is a bad idea?"   
  
"Because Bruno's Bruno. Would you approve if Liz decided to go out with him?"   
  
"Hell no."   
  
"There's your answer."   
  
"Margaret's not your daughter, she's your aide. And don't tell me she's like a daughter. Any daughter who talks to her father the way Margaret talks to you would be in need of a good firm spanking."   
  
"Oh, good God, Mr. President, if there are two words or phrases you should never place in the same sentence, it's 'Margaret' and 'good firm spanking."   
  
"It does sound wrong, doesn't it?"   
  
"I really didn't need that image in my head."   
  
"Well, now, Leo--"   
  
"I have work to do."   
  
"No, let's talk about this."   
  
"We have a country to run."   
  
"That can wait."   
  
"Shouldn't you go check on Abbey?"   
  
"You can run but you can't hide! Your office is right beside mine."   
  
  
~*~ Margaret's office ~*~   
  
"Listen, Margaret--"   
  
"You heard a rumor that I'm going out with Bruno and you wanted to let me know and to see of there's any truth to it, right?"   
  
Sam looks stunned, "Yeah. How'd you know?"   
  
"You're the seventh person to ask me today."   
  
"Well?"   
  
"He asked me out and I said yes. We're just going to the President's party tonight. No big thing."   
  
"Yeah, I mean, it's just one date. Right?"   
  
Margaret raises an eyebrow, "Why? Jealous?"   
  
"Of course not! It's just--it's Bruno."   
  
"Connie has a crush on you."   
  
"I figured as much."   
  
"She's cute. You should ask her out."   
  
"I don't think so."   
  
"Too intimidating for you?"   
  
"No! It's just that--"   
  
"She's not a certain blonde Republican who works for White House Counsel that you're not really sure you like but you do know that you'd like to make-out with her?"   
  
"How'd--"   
  
"You see a lot that doesn't pertain to you."   
  
"Yeah, okay. Hey, if I asked you out, would you say yes? You would, right? I mean, you *are* going out with Bruno."   
  
"I could kill you with this tape dispenser."   
  
"I'm gonna go now."   
  
"I might."   
  
Caught off guard, Sam nearly walks into the wall, making Margaret laugh. "Hey, I could've been hurt."   
  
"It's your own fault."   
  
"Yeah, well...I'll keep this conversation in mind."   
  
"Sure you will."   
  
"It will come back to haunt you. One day, when you least expect it."   
  
"Sam?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Don't you have work to do?"   
  
  
~*~ Josh's office ~*~   
  
"So, have you heard about Bruno and Margaret?"   
  
"It's just one date."   
  
"It's kinda odd, don't you think?"   
  
"What, her going out with Bruno?"   
  
"Yeah. I mean, it's freaky."   
  
"Well, duh."   
  
  
~*~ Toby's office ~*~   
  
Sam walks in, "Hey."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You don't know, do you?"   
  
"That you're an idiot?"   
  
"That Margaret's going out with Bruno tonight."   
  
"I could care less about Margaret's dating hab--did you say Bruno?"   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"As in Bruno Gianelli?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Why in the world is she going out with him?"   
  
"I didn't ask her, we, uh, kind of got off topic."   
  
"Is she on crack? Because, I always thought that she had a little more sense than that. Okay, that's all the time I have to care. That it?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, I know I have work to do and I'm pretty sure that there's something you need to be doing."   
  
"I'm going."   
  
  
~*~ Margaret's office ~*~  
7:09 p.m.   
  
Zoey bounces in, "Hey, Mar--"   
  
"Yes, I'm going out with Bruno," Margaret says with force, not looking away from her computer screen.   
  
Zoey steps back, "Um, okay. I just wanted to say hi."   
  
Margaret looks at Zoey, "I'm sorry, Zoey, it's just...it's been one of those days."   
  
"It shows. Wanna talk about it?"   
  
"How loose are your lips?"   
  
"My father's the President, I'm dating his personal aide, and there are things that happen on campus that if my father knew about them, he'd have me out of my dorm and in the Residence in milliseconds."   
  
Margaret checks to make sure Leo's door is still closed and motions for Zoey to come closer. "Well, so far today, against my better judgement I agreed to go out with Bruno, Leo nearly pulled a Josh on me, and I engaged in some weird flirtation thing with Sam. Did I miss something? I mean, are there pheromones seeping out of my body in massive doses?"   
  
"I'm impressed. Slightly freaked out but impressed. Think of it this way, this is your opportunity to have some fun. You know, play the field. Work it for all it's worth."   
  
"Your father would have you locked away if he heard you talking like this."   
  
"I know. So, are you coming to the party tonight?"   
  
"Yeah. I'm leaving early so I can have time to get ready. Bruno's picking me up at 9:30."   
  
"I suggest something tight and short and your hair in an up 'do. And a tad bit more make-up."   
  
"Maybe if I was trying to get some."   
  
"Okay, no, not for Bruno, for yourself. Besides, just because you're going with Bruno doesn't mean you're leaving with him."   
  
"Zoey Bartlet!"   
  
"Okay, just let me clarify, I never have and I never would cheat on Charlie. Besides, you did say you and Sam--"   
  
"That was just weird flirting. Besides, he's already got two women here after him. Thank God that Mallory's not coming."   
  
"Well, no matter. You should just loosen up and try to have some fun tonight. Get a little tipsy."   
  
"Okay, Zoey, you should stop right there or I'll feel obligated to purge myself of anything else you might tell me."   
  
Zoey laughs, "Sorry. I'll let you finish. See you tonight."   
  
"Bye."   
  
-- 7:56 p.m. --   
  
Margaret knocks on Leo's door.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
She opens the door, "I'm heading out."   
  
"Okay," Leo says without looking up or paying much attention.   
  
"I'll see you at the party?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Okay. Bye."   
  
"Bye." Leo looks up after he hears the door close and processes their conversation. He sits back and sighs, rubbing his forehead.   
  
  
~*~ Margaret's apartment ~*~  
9:33 p.m.   
  
Margaret takes a look at herself in the mirror as she finishes applying her lipstick. Her hair is pinned back, her bangs curled slightly and swept to the left. Silver snowflakes dangle from her ears and a simple silver chain with three small silver snowflake drops is worn around her neck. Her long berry pink mesh slip dress fits and flows in exactly the right places. She breathes in at the sight of her reflection.   
  
//I wonder if it's too late to change. It *is* cocktail attire but it's a bit much for a date with a guy you barely know and don't really care for.//   
  
Cue the doorbell.   
  
"Damn," she mutters, turning off her bedroom light and walking to the front door. "Hi."   
  
Bruno stands at the door and looks at her. "Wow. You look stunning," he says, gesturing at her with his hand.   
  
Margaret blushes, "Thank you. I just need to get my coat and purse."   
  
"Oh, here," he says, holding out a small bouquet of dark pink carnations. "I feel that roses are overrated. All those thorns."   
  
Surprised, Margaret takes it. "They're lovely. Thank you. I'll just go stick them in a glass or something."   
  
//Okay, so maybe he's not that bad.//   
  
Margaret comes back with her purse and wearing her coat. "Ready."   
  
  
~*~ White House: Ballroom~*~  
10:11 p.m.   
  
Bruno and Margaret walk in. Most of the senior and junior staff is already there, excluding Leo, Sam, Josh, and Donna. Most of the First Lady's staff, Bruno's people, Ainsley Hayes, and Oliver Babish are there too. And a good majority of the people there are staring at them for about five seconds before going about their busniess.   
  
"I'm gonna go say hi to Zoey," Margaret says.   
  
"I'm gonna get a drink. You want one?"   
  
"No thanks," Margaret says as she heads over to where Zoey's talking to Charlie. "Charlie. Zoey."   
  
"You look great," Zoey gushes.   
  
"Fantastic," Charlie agrees.   
  
"This feels wrong. I should've worn something else."   
  
"Nonsense," comes a voice from behind her.   
  
Margaret turns, "Good evening, Mr. President. Dr. Bartlet."   
  
"You look lovely," Abbey tells her.   
  
"If I weren't a happily married man, I'd be hitting on you right about now. But I am. Deliriously happy."   
  
"I just think you're delirious," Abbey says.   
  
"Speaking of which, have you seen your boss?"   
  
"Not since before I left, sir."   
  
"Probably still in his office. Charlie, if he's not here by eleven, remind me to go down there and drag him over here."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"I'm gonna go greet people by the refreshment table," Jed says.   
  
"I'll bet," Abbey says. "I hope you have a good time tonight. I have to go make sure he doesn't eat anything he shouldn't."   
  
"So, you Leo hasn't seen you since you changed," Charlie asks.   
  
"No, why?"   
  
"No reason," Charlie says with a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get us some punch. Would you like some?"   
  
"No, I'm good."   
  
"I think Bruno's on his way over," Zoey warns.   
  
"Okay." Margaret fiddles with her necklace, "He brought me carnations. It was a very nice gesture."   
  
"So, is it still just one date," Zoey asks.   
  
"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. He might not even ask me out again, which is just fine by me."   
  
"If you say so."   
  
"Are you suggesting--"   
  
"Hi," Bruno says, stepping up beside Margaret.   
  
"It's Zoey," Zoey says.   
  
"You're Bartlet's youngest," Bruno says.   
  
"Yeah," Zoey says, giving Margaret a look as Charlie comes back.   
  
Sensing the tension and awkwardness, Charlie sets down his cup and turns to Zoey, "You wanna dance?"   
  
"Yes," she says, grabbing his hand and leading him to the dance floor.   
  
"Do you want to dance," Margaret asks.   
  
"Not really. You?"   
  
"A little."   
  
"C'mon."   
  
"You don't have to--"   
  
"Yes I do. It's a date, I'm obligated to dance with you at least once. It's a rule."   
  
"Are there any other rules I should know about?"   
  
"We leave together. Doesn't mean we go home together, but we leave together. We came together so we leave together. Got a problem with that?"   
  
"No, I can handle that."   
  
-- 10:37 p.m. --   
  
While dancing, Margaret notices that Josh and Donna have arrived. And she's pretty sure that she sees Sam sneak in. Still no sign of Leo. The song ends. "I'm gonna mingle. You can mingle too if you want."   
  
"No. I'm gonna go see if I can get a few words in with Bartlet."   
  
"*President* Bartlet," Margaret corrects.   
  
"Habit," Bruno says before walking off.   
  
Margaret walks over to where Josh, Donna, Toby, CJ, Sam, Ainsley, and Connie.   
  
"Margaret, you look absolutely wonderful tonight," CJ says.   
  
"You do," Donna says.   
  
"Ravishing," Toby adds.   
  
"Beautiful," Sam says, looking awfully uncomfortable standing between Ainsley and Connie, both of whom are shooting daggers at the other.   
  
"How's it goin'," Josh asks, smiling.   
  
//Please don't make me have to smack you upside the head tonight.//   
  
"What?"   
  
"Your date," Josh says.   
  
"It's fine."   
  
"Really," CJ, Connie, Donna, Toby, and Sam ask simultaeneously.   
  
"Yes. I've yet felt the desire to throttle him. And we had a nice moment."   
  
"Dancing," Ainsley says.   
  
"Speaking of which, Margaret, would you like to dance," Sam asks anxiously.   
  
"Not to this song," she says, enjoying the sight of Sam squirming.   
  
"I'll dance with you, Sam," Connie says.   
  
"You know, I'm just gonna wait."   
  
CJ, Donna, Margaret, and Toby smile as Sam continues to squirm.   
  
"Donna, would you like to dance," Josh asks.   
  
"I'd love to," Donna says, taking his arm.   
  
Toby looks at CJ, "Shall we?"   
  
"Why not," CJ says.   
  
Sam has a look on his face, pleading, *begging* Margaret not to leave him alone with Ainsley and Connie. Lucky for him, the song changes.   
  
"Listen to that, a new song. C'mon Margaret," Sam says, taking Margaret by the hand and pulling her to the dance floor.   
  
"But--"   
  
"You love this song," Sam says.   
  
"I really don't," Margaret says as Sam places his hands on her waist.   
  
After a few moments Sam speaks, "I can't believe you were gonna leave me in that Hell."   
  
"It's your own fault for leading them on."   
  
"I am not leading them on. I haven't."   
  
"But you haven't made it clear to them whether or not you are or you aren't interested. For that, you deserve to suffer."   
  
"You're vengeful, you know that?"   
  
"Vindictive. Maybe you're supposed to be unlucky in love. Maybe it's written in the stars."   
  
"I thought you didn't like this song."   
  
"I don't *love* it. But I do like it. It's kind of nice."   
  
"What? Two people in love with one another have a brief fling and then end it, never to see or communicate with each other ever again? It is poetic."   
  
"It's sang beautifully. You really should be grateful that I saved your ass. I let you drag me out here."   
  
"I know. Thanks."   
  
"You're welcome. Don't look now, but they're glaring at you."   
  
"How do you know they're not glaring at you? Other then the fact that their eyes are on me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Yeah, I know, I led them on." After a few moments, Sam says, "Zoey must've gotten a hold of the deejay's playlist. Oh, I'm not going to drop you."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"I'm going to dip you."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I like to dip women if the time is right. At the end of this song, there's this great little part, a banjo and fiddle duet. Just right for dipping."   
  
"You listen to contemporary country? Have I ever told you that you're a freak?"   
  
"No but thank you. It's a great song. The women who sing this, I think they're sisters, they sing songs of empowerment."   
  
"'I will be your everything if you make me feel like a woman should; I won't wear stiletto heels; I won't be your Barbie doll.' Sam, is there something you'd like to share," Margaret says, her smile widening.   
  
"It's catchy. Just keep dancing."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Sam pulls Margaret close and sings along to the song with a laugh in his voice, "I won't be your lifetime girlfriend."   
  
-- 10:49 p.m. --   
  
Leo walks into the ballroom just as Margaret's laughter begins to ring out. He follows the sound and spots her dancing with Sam. It seems as if most of the room is now watching them.   
  
Sam spins Margaret a few times, the last time away from him and then back towards him before dipping her. They both laugh as he brings her back up and they suddenly become aware of all the eyes on them when they hear clapping. They look at each other, shrug their shoulders, and bow.   
  
"That was fun," Margaret says.   
  
"Bruno looks surprisingly cheerful," Sam says.   
  
Margaret sees Bruno standing by the refreshment table. His raises his glass at her, smiles, and nods.   
  
"I think he just gave me permission to go home with you," Margaret says.   
  
"You're on a date with a guy who's going to let another guy score with you?"   
  
This earns Sam a hard slap on the arm.   
  
"Ow! I was just saying, hypothetical situation. I'm not dumb enough to actually try anything on you. Definitely not while you're on a date."   
  
"I'm throwing you back to the sharks."   
  
"Oh look, it's Leo."   
  
"Where?"   
  
"With the First Family and Charlie. We should go say hi."   
  
"I'm going to get some punch. Maybe get tipsy."   
  
"Did you just--"   
  
"Give me a break," Margaret says, approaching the refreshment table and Bruno. "What was that?"   
  
"What was what?"   
  
"That gesture, what was that?"   
  
"You looked good out there. Just so we're clear, tonight's just for fun. But no matter what, I'm gonna make sure you get back home safe and sound."   
  
"Just so we're clear, tonight, you're not getting any. And neither is anyone else in this room."   
  
"See, that's what I like about you," Bruno says, handing her a glass. "Your boss is here. Came in while you were dancing with Sam, I believe."   
  
"I know."   
  
"I'm going to be polite and go say hi, you gonna come?"   
  
"You're going to be polite? I think I need to sit down."   
  
"Ha ha, very funny. Let's go."   
  
Bruno and Margaret make their way across the ballroom.   
  
"You were good out there," Jed says to Margaret. "Wasn't she, Leo?"   
  
"I wouldn't know, sir, I just came in at the end of it all."   
  
"But you gotta admit, those last twenty seconds were really something."   
  
"If you say so."   
  
//There's goes my good mood. If anything, that man is a kill joy. Damn him.//   
  
They all notice Margaret's smile starting to falter.   
  
"Someone's cranky. Tell me, Bruno, what did you think?"   
  
"Margaret looked great. Like she was having fun. Nothing wrong with that."   
  
"Fun with Sam," Zoey says.   
  
"I'm sorry, Zoey, darling, what did you say," Jed asks.   
  
"Margaret looked like she was having fun with Sam. She wasn't dancing by herself. She was dancing with Sam."   
  
"That doesn't mean I'm *leaving* with Sam," Margaret mumbles. She notices Abbey raising an eyebrow, "And I'm not." A sullen mood is taking her over. "You know what? I'm just going to go sit down for a few minutes. By myself. If you'll excuse me," Margaret says, leaving the group.   
  
"Zoey, have you been giving Margaret dating advice?"   
  
"Of course not, Daddy. I always leave with Charlie. He drops me off and then he goes home or comes here."   
  
"Is that so, Charlie?"   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"If you all will excuse me," Abbey says, starting to walk away.   
  
"Margaret said she wanted to sit by herself."   
  
"You don't know much, if anything, about women, do you, Bruno?"   
  
"Let her be, Abbey."   
  
Abbey looks at Leo, "Oh, I blame you for this."   
  
Charlie and Zoey quickly and quietly move back onto the dance floor to escape whatever possible argument might be coming.   
  
"Abbey, this isn't the time or place," Jed interjects.   
  
"I know that. I'm going to go see how Margaret's doing," Abbey says, walking off.   
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go see how the others are enjoying themselves," Jed says before leaving Leo and Bruno alone.   
  
"She deserves a lot more appreciation than she actually gets from you."   
  
"What do you know--"   
  
"Oh come on! Like you didn't see how fast how face fell when you completely dismissed her. You didn't even say anything about her appearance! She looks marvelous and from what I've heard, this is the first time she's ever looked as good as she does tonight. And don't give me that crap about her working for you. I'm pretty sure at least half of the males who work in the west wing have hit on CJ or made some comment to her, I know I have. Give her a compliment once in a while. Tell her she's doing a good job, that she looks nice. For God's sake, find out when National Secretary's Day is and give her a fucking break."   
  
Leo's silent, contemplating this revelation, but doesn't allow his surprise to show.   
  
"Screw this, I need another drink," Bruno says, heading back over to the refereshment table.   
  



	2. Rest of story...

-- 11:05 p.m. --   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have climbed the highest mountain  
I have sailed across the sea  
I have wrestled with my demons  
And woke up with only me  
I have been around the block  
Three times maybe four  
And I think I deserve just a little more  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Abbey finds Margaret sitting on a sofa in the foyer. "Margaret?"   
  
"Dr. Bartlet."   
  
"Mind if I join you?"   
  
"No."   
  
Abbey sits down, "Are you okay?"   
  
"Oh, yes. It's just, it's this song. It makes me a bit emotional sometimes."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In front of total strangers won't you kiss me  
Flowers for no reason but you miss me  
Oh I want to be in love  
You're standing on the doorstep in the rain  
Cause you couldn't wait to see me once again  
Oh I want to be in love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Abbey listens to the lyrics. "It is a beautiful song. Melissa Etheridge?"   
  
"Yes. I don't mind most of the time, you know."   
  
"Don't mind what?"   
  
"Not having anyone. I'm quite content being alone but sometimes--"   
  
"You just want to be in love."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have made some big mistakes  
And I've paid a heavy price  
I found a little peace between will and sacrifice  
I have watched as all my dreams  
Went walking out the door  
And I think I deserve just a little more  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I hate thinking that I'm gonna end up being a bitter old maid. Between work and sleep, there's not much time for anything else. A date here and there. I've given up a lot, being Leo's secretary/aide. Am I missing my life? And how much more am I gonna give up?"   
  
"Are you unhappy working here?"   
  
"Oh, no. And I know it's my own fault, I knew I'd be working long days, I did when Leo was with the Labor Department, and I knew it.  
"I love working here. I love working with the other staffers. And this is definitely great for my resumé, but is this as good as it's gonna get for me? Is this honestly the best I can do?"   
  
"I can't tell you that. What I can tell you is that not only is Leo lucky to have you working for him, but we all are. I don't think you know how important you really are. I don't think Leo does either. You help keep this place running. And even though he'll never admit it, you help keep Leo sane. And clean."   
  
"'Cause he knows I'd kick his ass if I knew he was even considering anything."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm looking for a heart of gold  
I'm looking for a hand to hold  
A happy end  
Strong and kind  
Somewhere to rest my troubled mind ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Margaret sighs. "That's what I want, when this is all over and done with, I want a happy ending. I want to have a place to call home that I can go to. And I want someone to be there."   
  
"You might find that here."   
  
"Is it really that simple? Do you just find love?"   
  
"Well, more like it finds you."   
  
"I don't see that."   
  
"It's not what you see, it's what what you don't. It's the feeling. How they make you feel and how you make them feel. So it's okay if you don't see it coming. It's okay if you don't see it staring you in the face. You'll feel it and so will they. Sooner or later because it's already there. One day, you'll wake up or you'll be typing and it'll hit you like a ton of bricks. And everything will make sense. And there'll be absolutely no point in fighting it."   
  
Margaret looks at the First Lady. "What's already there--or here?"   
  
"The love, I can see it in your eyes." Seeing the doubt in Margaret's eyes, she adds, "Remember, I know what I'm talking about," patting Margaret's hand. "Now, shouldn't you get back to mingling or dancing?"   
  
"I was having a good time. I still can't believe that I--"   
  
"Came here with Bruno? Join the club, honey. Your patience and level of tolerance are compendable. How do you do it?"   
  
"It probably has something to do with the fact that I've had Leo McGarry as my boss for more years than I'd like to admit."   
  
"I really am surprised that he didn't invite Jordan. Jed really should stop trying to play matchmaker." Abbey sees her husband out of the corner of her eye, "Speak of the devil. I should go rescue a few members of my staff. Have fun, dear."   
  
"Thank you, Dr. Bartlet." Margaret listens to the end of the song, lost in the lyrics.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In front of total strangers won't you kiss me  
Flowers for no reason but you miss me  
Oh I want to be in love  
On Tuesday light the candles bring me wine  
Wednesday morning I won't get to work on time  
Oh I want to be in love  
Surprise me as I'm stepping off the plane  
Take my hand as they play our song again  
Oh I want to be in love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
-- 11:12 p.m. --   
  
Margaret steps outside and inhales the cold crisp air. It's refreshing. She watches the staff inside, talking, dancing, laughing, and she smiles to herself. She's unaware that she's being watched until she feels the fabric of someone's jacket fall against her skin. Her confusion must be apparent on her face.   
  
"You could catch a cold. You have nothing covering your arms or your chest," Leo says.   
  
"I'm fine. Besides, it's not that cold out," Margaret says, shrugging his jacket off. "I'm going back in soon anyway."   
  
Leo pushes it back at her, "Yeah, but right now, you're outside."   
  
"And so are you," she says, still refusing his jacket.   
  
"Stop being so stubborn."   
  
"Stop being such a jackass," she hisses.   
  
Taken aback, Leo drapes his jacket over his arm, looking down. His voice is calm and quiet, "I'm sorry."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"I don't know, for whatever the hell I did to make you so pissed off at me."   
  
A small chuckle escapes Margaret's lips, "There were clouds in my coffee."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"It's from a so--"   
  
"I know what it's from. And I am *not* vain."   
  
"Then what makes you think this is about you? In case you haven't noticed, my life doesn't revolve solely around work and you," Margaret says, looking at the stars.   
  
"Fine. What's wrong?"   
  
Margaret continue to stare at the stars, "You chose your job and your best friend over your wife and your marriage, why? How? Did you stop loving Jenny? When did your career become your life? When did being in love stop being important? I want to know because I don't want my life to be like that. I'm thirty-six years old and my biological clock is ticking away. I want a family, I want to have kids; I work an average of eighteen hours a day, Monday through Friday, and anywhere from ten to eighteen hours on Saturday and Sunday. I want to have grandchildren when I get older so I can tell them stories about when I worked in the White House. Most of all, I don't want to be alone."   
  
"You never told me this."   
  
"You've never asked me what I've wanted out of life."   
  
"So, what? Are you leaving?"   
  
Margaret looks at Leo, "If I was going to leave, I would've left before we got this far. No, I'm in this until the end."   
  
"But what about--"   
  
"I learned a long time ago that you don't always get what, or who, you want."   
  
"There's a who?"   
  
"I'm not sure."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"I don't know but it doesn't matter. I'm going back inside. You coming?"   
  
"In a little while."   
  
Getting all that off her chest has made her feel better. Margaret starts to walk back inside when she looks back at Leo. "You should really put your jacket back on, it's cold as hell out here."   
  
Leo just looks after her, trying to figure her out.   
  
-- 11:33 p.m. --   
  
Margaret finds Bruno chatting with Bonnie and her boyfriend, Kevin, Carol, Ed, Ginger, and Larry. "Hey."   
  
"You okay," Bruno asks.   
  
"Right as rain. I love your dress, Ginger."   
  
"Thank you, I got it on sale at a local boutique when I went home. Your's is gorgeous."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Great, girl talk," Larry says.   
  
"Where on earth did you get your suit," Ed asks Bruno.   
  
The women roll their eyes.   
  
"I'm not in the mood," Bruno says.   
  
-- 11:59 p.m. --   
  
The room is relatively quiet as they watch the sixty second countdown begin.   
  
10   
  
9   
  
8   
  
7   
  
6   
  
5   
  
4   
  
3   
  
2   
  
1...   
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"   
  
Balloons, confetti, and streamers rain down; cheers and noise makers are heard as "Auld Lang Syne" begins. Glasses clink and hugs and kisses are exchanged between friends and lovers.   
  
Jed and Abbey, Charlie and Zoey share the kiss of lovers.   
  
CJ and Toby, Josh and Donna, Larry and Ginger, Carol and Ed, and Connie and Doug share the kiss of friends.   
  
Margaret's first kiss comes from Sam, a quick one on the lips. Sam turns to give Ainsley a small kiss when she lays one on him. Margaret laughs and turns to Bruno. The kiss is gentler and shorter than she expected. It's more of an offering of friendship than of possible romance. Her third kiss comes from the President, on the cheek, along with a hug.   
  
She notes the exchange between Bruno and Connie. Connie's noticeably flustered and Bruno's looking more smug than usual. She thinks she sees something in Doug and Ginger's kiss but she's not sure.   
  
There's more laughter and dancing and drinking. Margaret realizes that she hasn't seen Leo since she left him standing outside. She finishes her dance with Charlie, "Have you seen Leo?"   
  
"He said something about going back to his office. Had to go find...something."   
  
"Okay." Margaret runs into Bruno, "I want to tell Leo bye before we go."   
  
"All right."   
  
  
~*~ Margaret's office ~*~  
12:46 a.m.   
  
The door between their offices is partially opened. Leo's looking out the window when Margaret knocks on the door, "Leo?"   
  
Leo turns his head, "What are you doing down here?"   
  
"I came to say good-bye. We're leaving in a few minutes. What are you doing here?"   
  
"I was just looking for something. Did you know that it's snowing?"   
  
"It is," Margaret asks, joining Leo at the window.   
  
"Just started around midnight. First snow of the new year."   
  
"It's beautiful."   
  
"Yeah," Leo says, looking at Margaret.   
  
She feels the weight of his stare and looks at him. "What?"   
  
"You look wonderful tonight." Leo diverts his eyes back to the window, "I came down here because I remembered that during everything that's happened in the past week, I forgot to give you your Christmas present."   
  
"It was a crazy week."   
  
Leo turns and opens the top drawer of his desk and pulls out a small square shaped gift. "Here."   
  
Margaret takes it and removes the wrapping paper slowly. It's a mixed CD. She looks up at Leo, tears in her eyes.   
  
"I remembered you liked that song. You played it for me before I went into rehab. In light of the year's events and what's to come, it felt appropiate."   
  
Margaret hugs him, "Thank you." She wipes away a few tears. "Do you mind if I listen to it?"   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
Margaret goes out to her desk and puts the disc in the CD-ROM drive of her computer and turns on the speakers. She sways to the music, her eyes continuing to water, as Leo watches her.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We said we'd walk together baby come what may  
That come the twilight should we lose our way  
If as we're walkin a hand should slip free  
I'll wait for you  
And should I fall behind  
Wait for me   
  
We swore we'd travel darlin' side by side  
We'd help each other stay in stride  
But each lover's steps fall so differently  
But I'll wait for you  
And if I should fall behind  
Wait for me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Leo walks over to Margaret and puts an arm around her and offers her a tissue. They listen to the song in silence, their fingers becoming entwined.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Now everyone dreams of a love lasting and true  
But you and I know what this world can do  
So let's make our steps clear that the other may see  
And I'll wait for you  
If I should fall behind  
Wait for me   
  
Now there's a beautiful river in the valley ahead  
There 'neath the oak's bough soon we will be wed  
Should we lose each other in the shadow of the evening trees  
I'll wait for you  
And should I fall behind  
Wait for me  
Darlin' I'll wait for you  
Should I fall behind  
Wait for me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Thanks for waiting for me," Leo says softly.   
  
Margaret just nods, afraid she won't be able to stop crying if she says anything. It takes her a minute to pull herself back together. "I should hurt you for making me cry. I should tell the President that you made me cry."   
  
"You wouldn't..."   
  
Margaret smiles, "You bet your ass I would. But I won't."   
  
"I'll walk you back to the party."   
  
"Just let me get the CD."   
  
Leo leans against the doorframe and Bruno's words come to mind. "You know, I couldn't do this without you."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Any of this. You do good."   
  
"I know." Margaret turns off the lamp on her desk. "Can I ask you a question?"   
  
"Shoot."   
  
"It's kind of personal."   
  
"I didn't say I'd answer it."   
  
"Why didn't you invite Jordan?"   
  
"How did--"   
  
"The First Lady mentioned it. It's really none of my business, I was just wondering."   
  
"Honestly?"   
  
"No, Leo, lie to me."   
  
"She doesn't get it."   
  
"Get what?"   
  
"Everything. All of this. The problems I've had. And at this point in my life, it's either all or nothin'. Take me as I am or leave me be."   
  
"New Year's Resolution?"   
  
"Something like that. Besides, she already had plans."   
  
Margaret glances at her watch, "It's 12:58. You missed the celebration. We should celebrate New Year's with the Central time zone."   
  
"It's not a big deal."   
  
"Yes it is," Margaret says, stopping in the west wing lobby. "You'll do the countdown with me and you *will* sing 'Auld Lang Syne.'"   
  
"And then we can go play in the snow."   
  
"That would be so much fun but it's late and I'd like to get a few hours of sleep."   
  
Leo shakes his head.   
  
"20 seconds."   
  
"Fine."   
  
"15......10..."   
  
"9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Leo grabs Margaret by the waist and kisses her, putting to shame every single guy she's ever kissed or been kissed by. "Happy New Year, Margaret," he whispers, releasing her, something in his eyes saying more than his words.   
  
Margaret's both speechless and breathless.   
  
"That's one helluva good-bye. And just what this campaign needs. I can see the headlines now: White House Chief of Staff shacks up with his aide in the west wing lobby."   
  
Margaret and Leo look to see Bruno standing about thirty feet away from them.   
  
"You ready to go?"   
  
"Yeah," Margaret says, finding her voice again and becoming aware of the aching of her lips from the pressure Leo's lips against hers.   
  
Bruno looks at both of them, "I really don't care. You two do whatever you want, just not in the White House."   
  
"But they're just starting to celebrate New Year's in the Central time zone," Margaret says.   
  
"I can work with that," Bruno says.   
  
"It's true," Leo says.   
  
"I don't care. I didn't see anything. I got your purse and your coat, let's go."   
  
"Happy New Year, Leo," Margaret says, joining Bruno.   
  
Leo watches them go before heading back to the party. He catches the end of a song in the corridor.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart  
From being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
I can't find the words to say  
That I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
He thinks of the last few minutes and the past few years and smiles.   
  
  
~*~ Margaret's Apartment Building: Hallway ~*~  
1:27 a.m.   
  
"What's with you and Connie," Margaret asks as they step out of the elevator.   
  
"She just kept going on and on about Sam and that blonde Republican, I had to shut her up."   
  
"Well, from the way she looked, it worked."   
  
"I had a bit much to drink, so sue me. If you had listened in on some of the conversations I had, you'd probably be trashed."   
  
"I doubt it."   
  
"Me too," Bruno says, stopping in front of her door. "I had a good time."   
  
"Surprisingly, so did I. Listen, that thing you saw--"   
  
"Was nothing, yeah, I know. Let's be glad it wasn't a member of the press corps who stumbled across the two of you. Anyway, you should get some rest. Good-night," Bruno says, turning to leave.   
  
"Bruno?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You're forgetting a rule."   
  
"Which one's that?"   
  
"The good-night kiss. Come back here."   
  
//Maybe I shouldn't have had that last glass of champagne. Maybe it's this damn dress. Maybe this is me getting my groove back. Maybe it's just late and I should stop thinking so much.//   
  
Feeling bold, Margaret gives Bruno a reasonable kiss. One worthy for someone who's been more or less of a gentlemen. Well, considering who he is. One to make him want another date. "Good-night, Bruno."   
  
Bruno clears his throat, "You wanna get some coffee sometime?"   
  
"That would be nice," Margaret says before unlocking her door. "I'll see you at work."   
  
"See ya," Bruno says before heading off.   
  
Margaret walks into her apartment, tossing her purse, her keys, and her coat onto the sofa. She kicks off her shoes and pulls off her pantyhose, leaving them on the living room floor. She pulls the hairpins out of her hair as she walks into the bathroom to wash her face. She walks into her bedroom, still carrying her CD, pulling her dress over her head and puts it back on the hanger, making a mental note to drop it at the dry cleaner's. She puts the CD into her radio and plays her song...their song. She slips into a pair of pajamas and checks her messages before settling into bed.   
  
*You have three new messages*  
*First new message:*  
*Beep*  
"Hey, Margaret, it's Connie. Well,  
you're not here and you're not at home. And if you are here, I can't find you. I need to talk to you about--someone. I'll just catch up to you at work. Bye. Happy New Year."  
*Beep*  
*Second new message:*  
*Beep*  
"Hey, Margaret, it's Sam. Where'd you run off too? Bruno said something about you going to say good-bye to Leo but I couldn't find you. Good news, I think Connie's over her crush on me. Still not sure what to do about Ainsley, but damn can she kiss. You probably didn't care to hear about that, huh? Okay, well, I'll see ya at work. Happy New Year."  
*Beep*  
*Third new message:*  
*Beep*  
"Yeah, it's me. You can come in a couple of hourslate today if you want, you deserve some rest. You've had one hell of a night. Sweet dreams, Margaret. (Pause) And if you should ever fall behind, I'll wait for you."  
*Beep*   
  
Margaret saves her messages with a smile and sets her alarm clock for an extra two hours of sleep before crawling into bed. She lies in bed and reflects on the past twenty-four hours. All in all, it wasn't that bad. She starts to drift off to sleep as she concentrates on the song's lyrics, now more significant than they were before.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Now everyone dreams of a love lasting and true  
But you and I know what this world can do  
So let's make our steps clear that the other may see  
And I'll wait for you  
If I should fall behind  
Wait for me  
-If I Should Fall Behind,  
Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  



End file.
